Problem: The midpoints of the sides of a regular hexagon $ABCDEF$ are joined to form a smaller hexagon.  What fraction of the area of $ABCDEF$ is enclosed by the smaller hexagon? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8)); dotfactor=4;
pair[] bigHexagon = new pair[6];
bigHexagon[0] = dir(0);
pair[] smallHexagon = new pair[6];
smallHexagon[0] = (dir(0) + dir(60))/2;
for(int i = 1; i <= 7; ++i){

bigHexagon[i] = dir(60*i);

draw(bigHexagon[i]--bigHexagon[i - 1]);

smallHexagon[i] = (bigHexagon[i] + bigHexagon[i - 1])/2;

draw(smallHexagon[i]--smallHexagon[i - 1]);
}
dot(Label("$A$",align=dir(0)),dir(0)); dot(Label("$B$",align=dir(60)),dir(60)); dot(Label("$C$",align=dir(120)),dir(120)); dot(Label("$D$",align=dir(180)),dir(180)); dot(Label("$E$",align=dir(240)),dir(240)); dot(Label("$F$",align=dir(300)),dir(300));
[/asy]
Answer: Let $R$ and $S$ be the vertices of the smaller hexagon adjacent to vertex $E$ of the larger hexagon, and let $O$ be the center of the hexagons. Then, since $\angle ROS=60^\circ$, quadrilateral  $ORES$ encloses $1/6$ of the area of  $ABCDEF$, $\triangle ORS$  encloses $1/6$  of the area of the smaller hexagon, and $\triangle ORS$ is equilateral. Let $T$ be the center of $\triangle ORS$. Then triangles $TOR$, $TRS$, and $TSO$ are congruent isosceles  triangles with largest angle $120^\circ$. Triangle $ERS$ is an isosceles triangle with largest angle $120^\circ$ and a side in common with $\triangle TRS$, so $ORES$ is partitioned into four congruent triangles, exactly three of which form $\triangle ORS$. Since the ratio of the area enclosed by the small regular hexagon to the area of $ABCDEF$ is the same as the ratio of the area enclosed by $\triangle ORS$ to the area enclosed by $ORES$, the ratio is $\boxed{\frac{3}{4}}$. [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw((1,0)--(origin)--(dir(120)));
draw((0.5,0)--(0.5*dir(120))--(0.5,Sin(120))--cycle);
draw((0.5*dir(120))--(0.5*dir(60))^^(0.5,0)--(0.5*dir(60))^^(0.5,Sin(120))--(0.5*dir(60)));
dot("$D$",(1,0),S); dot("$F$",dir(120),N); dot("$R$",(0.5,0),S); dot("$S$",0.5*dir(120),S); dot("$O$",(0.5,Sin(120)),NE); dot("$T$",0.5*dir(60),NW);

[/asy]